gift
by farin sky
Summary: "Kami menyediakan jasa mengantar barang dan surat tanpa nama pengirimnya ke siapa saja siswa atau siswi di sekolah ini." "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" / Rasanya seperti bulan februari ditarik paksa ke musim gugur. / kado kecil untuk koi. RnR?


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC(maybe), alur kecepetan, dll.

Pair: SasuSaku

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dlm penulisan, senpai (_ _) *sungkem*

Hadiah fic untuk orang yang kusayangi, Muhammad Farhan

13/12/14

Summary:

"Kami menyediakan jasa mengantar barang dan surat tanpa nama pengirimnya ke siapa saja siswa atau siswi di sekolah ini." "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" / Rasanya seperti bulan februari ditarik paksa ke musim gugur. RnR?

.

.

GIFT

.

.

.

Seluruh pandangan murid di kelas 2-A2, Konoha High School tertuju pada dua orang beralmamater coklat yang mengumumkan event yang cukup menarik bagi para siswa.

"Mulai besok hingga tujuh hari kedepan, kami menyediakan jasa mengantar barang dan surat tanpa nama pengirimnya. Kalian bisa kirim ke siapa saja siswa atau siswi di sekolah ini.

Bungkus kadonya dengan kertas koran dan dimasukkan ke kantung hitam. Jika ingin mengirimkan surat, masukkan kertas ke dalam amplop putih. Sertakan nama dan kelas penerima kemudian serahkan ke salah satu anggota kami.

Tarifnya hanya 20 yen untuk surat dan 50 yen untuk kado. Rahasia dijamin. Pergunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik! Selamat mencoba~" ucap salah satu orang yang berada didepan kelas.

Kemudian orang yang lainnya bergerak menempel poster di mading kelas.

Dan

Kelas itu

Riuh seketika

.

.

.

"Ino, ayo pulang.." ucap Sakura Haruno setelah selesai merapikan tas sekolahnya.

"Ehm, Saku duluan saja hehe. Aku mau ke suatu tempat. Beli kado buat.." ucap Ino malu-malu. Ah Sakura pasti tau.

Sakura menaiki bus yang dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang baru pulang sekolah seperti dirinya. Beruntunglah dia masih mendapat tempat duduk.

"Bukannya masih ada besok-besok lagi, kenapa hari ini..." Sakura agak kesal karena harus pulang sendiri. Teman-teman perempuannya sejak pengumuman itu terus membahas masalah kado. Sakura sendiri tidak memiliki seseorang yang diincar untuk diberi hadiah hanya bisa menyaksikan teman-temannya berjuang lewat sebuah kado. Aneh sekali ada event sepeti itu, padahal musim valentine masih jauh.

Dia hanya diam dan sesekali melihat ke jendela bus. Setelah beberapa saat Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ia mengenali seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sasuke-san!" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum. Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan di tempat yang sama dengan Sakura. Mereka saling kenal karena Sasuke adalah adik kandung dari senpainya Sakura dalam klub di sekolahnya.

"Tumben pulang cepat" sindir Sasuke. Biasanya Sakura bisa pulang lebih lama 30 menit lebih untuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya sepulang sekolah. Hari ini berbeda, semua temannya terlihat sibuk.

"Hahaha.." tawa Sakura tak ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat sekolah lebih ramai dari biasanya. Fenomena seperti ini memang jarang sekali terjadi. Coba saja lihat sekolah lain. Organisasi kesiswaan di sekolah ini sungguh kreatif. Apalagi event ini disetujui sekolah, entah bagaimana bujuk rayu mereka ketika memberikan proposal kegiatan ke sekolah yang menjujung tinggi akademik.

Sakura menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana macam-macam ekspresi yang ditunjukkan para temannya. Ada yang was-was menanti reaksi si penerima. Tak banyak siswi yang mengirim surat ke beberapa orang yang mereka idolakan. Wajah tersipu malu ketika mendapat kado tak terduga. Ada juga yang iseng memberikan kado tak penting untuk sekedar lelucon. Tapi intinya aroma cinta telah menyebar dalam Konoha High School. Rasanya seperti bulan februari ditarik paksa ke musim gugur.

Tapi sayang sekali, Sakura hanya bisa menyaksikan. Hidupnya di sekolah ini tidak ada rasa debaran cinta, sepertinya kemungkinan dia mendapat kado juga kecil. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengharapkan mendapat kado atau surat dari siapa pun. Dia tak begitu akrab dengan banyak pria.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah menginjak hari terakhir event ini diselengarakan. Siswa-siswi makin gencar mengirim kado. Mungkin Sakura yang suka mengamati ini akan merindukan pemandangan seminggu terakhir.

"Sa-sakura?!"

"Kenapa?"

"DOMPETKU! Kemana? Tak ada dimana-mana.. Bagaimana ini.."

"Serius? Kau taruh disekitar mana?"

Sakura membantu Ino yang terlihat sangat panik itu. Sudah berulang kali dibedah dengan detil, tetap saja tidak menemukan benda yang dicari. Teman-teman di kelas juga tidak ada yang tahu satu pun. Mereka mulai lelah dan bergerak pasrah. Sakura prihatin melihat Ino yang kebingungan, tapi apa daya. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk menemukkan dengan cara diluar akal sehat.

.

.

.

Nada termerdu yang dinanti para siswa sudah terdengar. Apalagi kalau bukan bel pulang sekolah. Tapi saat pulang sekolah pun juga masih banyak petugas event yang menyampaikan kado atau surat hasil kiriman. Efek dari hari terakhir, petugas terlihat kebanjiran surat dan kado. Ino masih saja sedih. Anehnya tidak ada yang prihatin. Sakura pun sudah tidak iba lagi. Kenapa ya?

"Ada yang bernama Ino Yamanaka?"

"A-aku!" seru Ino. Petugas itu memberikan kantung plastik hitam kepada Ino. Dengan tidak sabar dia membukanya.

"Ah aku kira balasan dari Sai. A-AH! INI DOMPETKU!" Ino sudah lebih baik sekarang. Yang lain yang tertawa kecil.

"Siapa yang ngiriiim?" tanya Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Bukan aku ya.."

"Hehe bukan aku kok, peace"

"Jangan menuduhku Ino-pig" sahut Sakura.

"Tenten! Pasti kau? Tertawamu paling menyeramkan, huh" ucap Ino gemas. Ah ada ada saja, pikir Sakura. Dia tertawa melihat Ino yang berkoar-koar karena ulah Tenten.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Ya?"

Sakura mulai mengerti bagaimana rasanya rasa dagdigdug saat mendapat kado tidak terduga. Dia sama sekali tidak mendapat gambaran apapun untuk menebak pengirimnya. Semua siswi yang masih dikelas kompak memerhatikan Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura membuka kadonya secara perlahan. Bungkusnya terbuka dan menampakkan secarik kertas diatas kado. Untuk saat ini, dia lebih tertarik dengan kertas itu.

'Temui aku di bukit belakang sekolahmu pukul 4 sore hari ini. Pakai jaket yang kuberikan, cuaca hari ini dingin.'

Dilihatnya jaket biru tua yang berukuran pas untuknya. Sakura hampir histeris ketika jaket itu ternyata tak sekedar titik-titik sembarang. Titik-titik yang memiliki ukuran tidak seragam itu membentuk suatu konstelasi. Ya, rasi bintang! Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan jaket yang sangat istimewa ini.

"Bagus... Ah, jangan-jangan pengirimnya anak klub astronomi."

"Hm. Tidak juga. Ayolah, seluruh isi sekolah pun tau kamu tergila-gila dengan astronomi! Pasti akan memakai hal yang sukai olehmu agar kau menerimanya."

"I-iya benar juga.."

Tanpa melirik jam pun Sakura tahu dia akan telat untuk sampai di bukit. Sakura terlalu lama dikelas saat bel sudah berbunyi pukul 3 tadi, lama saat membuka kado, lama pula melihat-lihat jaket dari kado yang diterimanya.

"Aku permisi. Jaaa" pamit Sakura. Dia berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Dirinya dihantui rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. Sedikit lengkungan terlihat disudut bibirnya. Baru kali ini Sakura terlibat dalam kisah romansa kalangan anak SMA. Dia pikir jomblo akut sudah menjadi gelarnya. Semoga saja pengirimnya sesuai dengan harapan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Sakura kian mendekat dengan puncak bukit. Hal yang membuatnya agak yakin kalau pengirim ada hubungannya dengan klub astronomi adalah puncak bukit ini. Tempat ini merupakan tempat ternyaman dan memungkinkan untuk melakukan observasi malam. Klubnya sering sekali melakukan pengamatan langit dari atas bukit ini.

Bayang-bayang seseorang yang menunggunya di atas bukit masih samar. Namun makin lama sosok itu makin jelas wujudnya. Orang itu memang tidak termasuk dalam klub astronominya, tapi dia..

"Ha-hai.. Kau serius pengirimnya heh?" ucap Sakura yang masih bernapas tidak beraturan. Orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedatangan Sakura dengan jaket yang diberikannya. Pas untuk Sakura, pikirnya puas.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu semakin memperdekat jaraknya dengan Sakura. Perlahan-lahan namun seiring dengan langkah Sakura yang terus mundur. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Sakura terjebak diantara batang pohon di bekalangnya dan pemuda di depannya, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura semakin gugup kala pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu menatapnya lekat dengan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pohon di belakang Sakura.

'KABEDON!' wajah Sakura seketika memerah.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku selalu memerhatikan seseorang yang sangat antusias pada setiap pengamatan langit di klub kakakku."

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Satu tahun yang lalu, ketika transit venus. Masih ingat?"

"I-iya. Jadi.."

"Selama itu aku terus memperhatikanmu. Beruntung sekali kakakku yang bisa melihatmu tiap hari."

Sakura menundukkan pandangannya dengan wajah yang memerah segar. Sasuke tampak serius dengan ucapannya. Bahkan Sasuke juga mengatakan kalau dia yang menitip kadonya pada sang kakak untuk dikirim lewat event di sekolah Sakura. Andai Sakura bisa lebih peka, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke bisa seperti itu.

GREP

Sasuke menarik cepat tangan sakura ke tubuhnya dan segera memeluk gadis berambut softpink yang lembut. Dipeluknya erat, dia ingin perasaanya selama ini dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu" bisik Sasuke di depan daun telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang masih bingung dengan perasaanya. Dilonggarkannya pelukan Sasuke hingga akhirnya terlepas.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun.."

"Oh iya, jaket itu kau suka? Sekolah kita berbeda, rumah pun tidak dekat. Aku harap bintang-bintang ini bisa menemanimu dan memelukmu kapanpun saat kau membutuhkannya. Suatu hal yang masih belum bisa kuwujudkan." jelas Sasuke jujur sekaligus menyela ucapan Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih banyak." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Jadi, kau bisa menerimaku?"

"Ano.."

Sakura masih terus menimbang. Sasuke sangat baik walau pendiam serta memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Wajahnya pun tidak pertu dipertanyakan lagi. Tapi yang paling membuat Sakura tersentuh adalah keberanian seorang Sasuke dalam menyatakan perasaanya serta sesungguhan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Iya, aku terima."

Sasuke Uchiha kini tersenyum lebar. Tidak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Ternyata Sasuke jauh sangat tampan ketika tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke dengan tulus. Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi Sakura yang masih tersenyum.

"Kita kuliah di tempat yang sama! Aku tak mau jauh-jauh lagi denganmu"

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Author Note:

Apa endingnya gantung ._.

Plotnya maksa? Huehuehue. Tapi beneran loh event kado-surat rahasiaan gini ada disekolahku. Aku bingung mau kasih siapa, ga ada jasa kirim ke sekolah nan jauh disana :(

Fic ini hadiah buat koibito yang lagi ultahhh~ cie dapet ktp :3

Barakallah, koi ^^

Oh iya, aku masih pemula dalam membuat fic. Kritik dan saran kalian sangat berharga bagiku. Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan saran pada fic sebelumnya.

Review?


End file.
